


We're Incomplete (Sanders Sides Oneshot Stockpile)

by pawtoncake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, no nsfw i won't, some triggering things but they will be tagged as such
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawtoncake/pseuds/pawtoncake
Summary: Just a lovely place I throw all my writings from challenges on Tumblr and one-shots from Wattpad for another part of the internet to enjoy! Will contain Deceit at some point, every ship is on the table for discussion, so just watch for those, I will tag when he's in one for those of you who are uncomfortable with him. And no, I do not take constructive criticism, I will cry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Analogical & Royality angst I wrote for a challenge with two members of the Famder Squad, Kay and Emmy!

Patton had a small inkling the entire time. A small tingly sensation. He had somehow known but was too stubborn to own the fuck up to his feelings. Roman hadn’t the slightest idea Patton was on his case.   
The probing questions when Patton’s red flags waved never seemed to phase him. He only took them as Patton having an interest in his adventures.   
By adventures, I mean his singing career. He was such a devoted singer, the fans loving his and Patton’s relationship. He was going to be the best someday, the world’s go to gay.   
It made sense when Roman said it anyway. Patton had fallen in love with the soft voice he carried, the way he was so caringly passionate to him alone. It normally could make his heart beat so happily, but right now, he just felt extreme sadness.   
Logan took him down on his knees, hugging him closely. “I’m so sorry we didn’t know sooner,” he whispered, “Roman and Virgil kept it so secret, even I hadn’t known.”   
God, even Logan was loosing V.   
“Lo, the signs were there, I was just too stupid to pay attention.” Tears flooded down his white shirt and favorite hoodie. “All the times they’d leave alone, Virgil saying he was going home to feed Angel, I should have saw through that bullshit. The noticeable touches they’d share and ignore, I can’t begin to imagine what they did when we weren’t in the picture.”   
Logan dropped his head to Patton’s shoulder, shudders wracking his body in thick waves.   
“I even believe him when he told me that Roman was just a friend, even after I had seen them share more affectionate gazes than him and I ever did.”   
“What do we do? We can’t let them run over us anymore… if their not happy with us, then just,” Logan sighed, coughing, “let them leave.” Patton took Logan’s hands, squeezing them tightly.   
His phone rang. “If it’s one of them, just don’t.” Logan closed his eyes, rubbing his thumbs over Patton’s palms.   
Patton shakily lifts the previously thrown phone from the ground, having to take deep breaths before answering.   
“Roman.” He said shortly, already irritated by hearing his breathing.   
“My love what seems to be-” “Don’t call me what you call him,” he puts the phone on speaker, “for all I know you’re with him.”   
A pause echoed the air, “I have no idea what you’re getting at.”   
“Bullshit.”   
“Patton?” A new voice chimed in. Virgil.   
Patton was so fucking close.  
\“You fucking man whore, how could you?” Logan cried into the phone.  
“Guys we can explain th-”   
“save it for when it doesn’t sound like you just had sex, which will be never, you know? Since you seem to always have your minds other places. Just, save it.”   
“And don’t bother coming home, either of you.” Logan hung up, fighting the burning urgency to launch the phone and burst to tears.   
“Lo,” Patton choked on his tears, starting to breathe hundreds of times. Logan wiped his fallen tears and got to his knees in front of Patton, taking his face in his hands.   
He wiped the tears the best he could with his shaky hands. Patton opened his eyes to see Logan’s dark ones, finding a desperate desire to hold Roman.   
They had the same eye color, dammit, feelings.   
“I- I want to kiss you,” Logan whispered, not faltering he rested his forehead against Patton’s. “I know Lo, but would we be any better?” He whispered, pulling on Logan’s tie.  
“We would be none the better, you’re right. But we’d be happier.” Patton tilted his head slightly, eyes scared to open but so tempted to fall for those stars for eyes again.   
“Lo, I can’t make myself love again.”   
“I’m not telling you to love me Pat,” he whispered, “I just want you to kiss me, for us to feel not so broken. Not so alone.” To that Patton looked at him, and they met in the most far outcry of kisses.   
One too desperate to described, so passionate to the point they couldn’t breathe, one so spectacularly heartbreaking it shattered the hearts of any entity paying attention to their dying souls. They were broken and having each other may not be the only solution.   
“I don’t think I’ll ever truly get over him Lo,” he mumbles to the kiss, voice cracking, “I don’t expect you too. Cause neither will I.”   
Timeskip to 1 Week Ahead----  
Truth is, Roman did suffer the loss of his boyfriend, but his mourning ceased the second Virgil kissed his fears away. “They’re not our problem anymore. Patton was in the way,” Roman would nod every time, satisfying him.   
Virgil never felt the need to have Logan; love on him or give him the attention he needed. “I love the fuck out of you RoRo,” he would say, kissing him.   
Not the passionate kisses he seemingly had with Patton, no. These were kisses filled with desire and lust coating every moan that floated after that moment.   
It was truly depressing how much Roman had buried his love for Patton, how quickly, as if Virgil snapped and it was gone.   
Like Patton never existed, the feelings non-existent.   
Virgil had a way with him, manipulating the feelings he felt, the thoughts he had, plaguing his mind with sexual innuendos that would drive any man crazy as a distraction. He knew he’d fell into an unhealthy sexual relationship with his ex-best friend's lover, but we was sure as hell not going to stop. But it was never going to end.   
He would be in his right mind to leave then.


	2. Turning Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: death mention, death threats, knife mention, threats, arguments, let me know if i missed anything

“Please tell me exactly what the hell you heard?” Patton asked, eyes filling with concern.

“I knew if I walked into that room, I would not walk out alive,” Logan shrugged.

“Lo, I don’t think you understand. Roman gets really upset when Virgil makes him insecure. I’ve helped him with his cool for when we do videos,” he sighed, gaze moving to the ground, “but when those two are left alone, I can’t control him.”

“You know I can’t tell when he’s moody Patton, we’ve talked about this.”

Patton rolled his eyes, “I’ll just go into the lion’s den myself then.” He left Logan sitting on the couch, moving swiftly with full dad mode in order, but as soon as he reached the doorway and looked in, his demeanor dropped.

Roman had his sword deathly close to Virgil’s neck, you could see the fear radiating off Virgil in waves. Patton paused, wanting to see where this would go.

“Virgil, I warned you didn’t I?” Roman whispered, his back to Patton. He had Virgil backed into the corner, crying.

Roman was no longer in control. “Roman you wouldn’t dare,” he whispered out hoarsely, weak.

“Oh but I would, my strange love, for the benefit of my image, I would do anything.” Roman’s eyes visibly changed colors, a deep red tint, unbelievably sinister. It made Virgil wince just from the gaze.

“You wouldn’t fight me on my way to the top would you?”

“I would fight you on anything Roman, that’s what we do.” Virgil countered.

“If I finish you off, then killing the others would be just as easy. I would do it with more ease; less guilt to prove me innocent. You are just the first straw.”

Roman took the sword down, poking Virgil’s chest with the business end of his sword.

“It’s time to party.”


	3. Logince Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some cute logince headcanons for the soul :D

Logan is secretly into theatre

He mostly works from the sidelines and watches Roman endearingly

He works with Roman on practicing lines

Roman has no idea that Logan already has every play he does, memorized.

Logan loves to spoil Roman

You would not expect it but he loves to take him out on spontaneous dates, like stargazing and late night trips to a nearby cafe

He buys him secret gifts with anonymous on them

He secretly gets a kick out of Roman’s reaction every time

Logan wearing a beanie and Roman loving to steal them

Roman takes Logan’s glasses as a joke and kisses Logan on the nose and temples when he gets upset about his eyesight being off

It really helps calm the headaches from the lack of eyesight

Though Logan will never admit that

When Logan gets back from teaching he normally finds a singing Roman cleaning around the mind palace, and that’s exactly what he walked into

He always sneaks up behind Roman, giving him the most gentle of hugs from behind, with so much love

Roman could practically feel him intense at the much-needed contact

“You’re like my spiderman Ro,” he would say, “I am?”

“You always seem to know when I need love, just by instinct. Your hugs ground me more than anything ever has. Yet I feel like I could fly with you and I would still feel the same,“ he would praise him.

Roman surely responding with, "You’re so adorable I’m having heart failure.”

Then cue the dramatic dialogue that the other two appreciate as much as the next Side.

When they cuddle, Roman usually being the big spoon, Logan will trace various constellations into the palms of Roman’s hands

Sometimes he draws random things, he’s even put their initials together before

Roman showcases his love for this simple show of affection by usually tilting Logan’s face to his and kissing him

Other times he just needs the eye contact to get the point across

Logan loves the idea of one-day having kids

He even researches parenting techniques like the knowledgeable man he is

He takes a huge liking to babysitting, being the best father figure to some kids

When he brought up this adoration for wanting children of his own someday, Roman responded with passionate kisses all over his face

An overwhelming ‘yes, he too wanted them’ if you couldn’t tell

During new years, Logan and Roman alike, are fascinated with the concept of a new year coming

Though the previous year had brought them together, they were more than happy to share another next to each other

When the countdown to the new year played on the tv, Roman held Logan

He held him in the most sincere and loving hug from the front, them only whispering the numbers to the new year away

But Roman took the sentimental embrace and turned to fairly passionate when he dipped Logan at 0 and kissed him

It scared him a little at first, but he was quick to kiss back

Poor Logan was a blushing mess all the way into the new year


	4. Starlight

Hiding was something Virgil just did with ease at this point in his life. It only continued to grow the more he got to know Patton’s new best friend, Logan. Logan hadn’t been new to the town, had officially moved in at the beginning of summer.

The two had found a ton in common right off the bat; their love for astronomy and space. That was only hitting the tip of the iceberg though.

The first interest they were publically known to share was their love for sea life and marine biology.

In fact, it was what Virgil was interested in going into after graduating.

One on one trips to aquariums and late nights under the stars on Logan’s roof was the favorite memories they shared, ones to remember forever.

It wasn’t until midway through the senior year when Logan began to break down Virgil’s walls. See under all the makeup and anxiety to something more truly beautiful. The man he was destined to fall in love with. Their late nights included darker topics, more deep meanings than ever before. Virgil spilled out his anxious thoughts and Logan shared his insecurities.

“I,” Logan sighed heavily, “I’ve learned to hide. Hide my emotions, and bottle them up.”

Virgil turned his head to meet Logan’s gaze, “I’ve noticed, starlight, because so have I.”

“Is it that obvious?” Logan asked quietly.

“Obvious for another who does the same.” Logan and Virgil laughed at that, returning their eyes to the starry sky that was displayed before them. Virgil took Logan’s hand without looking at him, blushing when he took it. He lifted both hands, pointing to different constellations and explaining some science behind each one.

Logan couldn’t help but admire his desired love, watching his face light up with knowing and passion. “Lo look, the Little Dipper,” He pointed all the way to the right, making Logan turn on his side. “It’s beautiful,” he whispered.

It took all Logan’s hearing to make out what Virgil exclaimed next. “Just like you.” When Virgil felt him silence, he turned to be met with Logan right there. Their faces inches from each other, but neither backed away. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t ha-” Virgil began to frantically say, eyes widening, before being cut off.

Logan took Virgil’s face in his hands, kissing him softly and passionately. Virgil softened and kissed back, eyes falling closed. After a moment like this, they pulled back and rested their foreheads together.

Logan smiled, laughing lightly, “it was under the stars I found my love.”

Virgil smiled widely, “I love you, dork.”

“I love you too my starlight.”


End file.
